


What's in a name

by Herk



Series: The Life of Mycroft Holmes [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Complete, Crossover If You Squint, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herk/pseuds/Herk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft explains a tiny bit about his dear brother to the Detective Inspector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a name

“You know what he called me tonight?”  
  


Mycroft didn't deem that question worthy of an answer. And because the Detective Inspector was – despite all appearances to the contrary - quite an intelligent man, he didn't really expect one either.  
  


“Gaidrian! I didn't even know that was an actual bloody name. We had George, Gavin, Gabriel, Gaston, Gene, Gerald, Gilbert and Gustave and now Gaidrian. I wonder when he'll reach Garfield or Gawain. Aren't you guys supposed to be brilliant?”

 

The older Holmes just raised an eyebrow at that; he had his very own ideas about Sherlock's so-called “genius”.

 

“You know, Mycroft, I AM glad that Sherlock's back and everything turned out alright and I don't mind keeping an eye out for him even if that means I have to deal with grumpy superiors.” Lestrade took a deep breath. “Unlike John I don't even mind keeping you in the loop about his latest shenanigans. God knows I know what it's like to worry from afar without knowing what's really going on.”

 

Mycroft's voice transported a hint of displeasure. “That's hardly MY problem, now, Gregory.”

 

“Don't act all superior; that won't impress me. You want the insider perspective and none of your power can get you that. Otherwise why would you even bother with these little talks?”

 

A small, tense nod and a clenched smile were all the admission of Mycroft's helplessness Greg got.

 

“So as I said – I really don't mind. But with all that terrible brain power and his mind palace at his disposal you'd think he could remember one bloody name. It's as if I don't register above a clever dog to him. You know how those stupid guys react to everything as long as you use the right kind of voice: 'Good boy, microwave. Fetch the ball, cardigan.'”

 

“I can assure you, Gregory, that you are very far above any canine alive today. Moriarty wouldn't have bothered to sic an assassin on a mere pet.”

 

For a moment Lestrade wondered if he should ask what Mycroft Holmes meant by “alive today” but he quickly decided that he really didn't want to know. He sighed.

 

“I know. I just wish I knew what's so bloody difficult about 'Greg' when he has memorized 243 types of tobacco ash.”

 

For the shortest moment Mycroft Holmes considered whether or not the Detective Inspector had earned an answer to his question. Seeing the man obviously really bothered – a risk that his baby brother would estrange a man he 'cared' about, especially one as cooperative with Mycroft's own wishes - decided that question, very narrowly in favour of honesty.

  
“You fall prey to a common misconception about Sherlock's genius, Gregory.”

 

Lestrade was nothing if not a good reader of people; the subtle change in his vis-a-vis' mood didn't escape his notice. He leaned back and waited for the older Holmes to elaborate.

 

“What is the most important thing you know about my brother?”

 

“He's a genius.”

 

Mycroft's small 'tut' managed to convey extreme disappointment in just the barest of syllables. Lestrade suddenly was reminded once again that there probably was more than one good reason for Sherlock to abhor his older sibling.

  
“Please, Gregory, that's the answer I'd expect from most people. What is the most important thing _you_ know about my brother?”

 

“He's basically a spoiled three year old.”

  
“Exactly.” Mycroft leaned back in his own seat, obviously very happy with the answer, folding his hands and awarding the inspector with a small genuine smile.

 

“So? I don't want you to think me daft – although I think we both know you already do – but I really don't see how that answers my question.”

  
Holmes' smug smile faltered. A part of the tension returned to his body as he spoke again. His eyes willing the other man to 'think'.

  
“Do you remember when you were really small, Gregory? When you first met another Greg in kindergarten or at the playground?”

  
“Yeah?” His tentative question was met with silence. Lestrade continued. “The kid was a stupid git, and a bully. I couldn't stand him.”

 

“Naturally.”

 

“What do you mean naturally? It was just a coincidence. I've met plenty of Gregs since then and some of them are really nice blokes. It isn't as if the name's cursed or anything.”

 

“I wouldn't even be too sure that the Greg you met on that day was anything but a perfectly well behaved normal little boy – as far as those things go. But your reaction of not liking him was perfectly natural. In fact almost all children have that reaction when they first meet someone using “their” name. It's part of the process of growing up, to understand that names are in fact not unique and others may have as much right to the identity of 'Greg' as you do.”

  
“OK. But what has this got to do...”

 

“As you can imagine neither Sherlock nor myself had that particular problem growing up.”

 

Greg Lestrade snorted. The idea of two little 'Sherlocks' fighting it out was kind of ridiculous. “So Sherlock still thinks that every name can only belong to one person, is that what you're saying.”

 

“He is quite aware of the facts contradicting him there, but on an emotional level Gregory, yes, that's how he still sees the world.”

  
“I'm pretty sure he must have met a John before... well, John.” Lestrade sounded doubtful.

  
“Sherlock has met a lot of people. But I'm sure you are aware that he divides the world into interesting people or people who matter and everyone else. And the first group is rather small and only contains one John.”

  
“But he has met another Greg that mattered?”

 

“An American cousin, a rather distant relative with an interest in medicine who shares Sherlock's disdain for “real” people. I'm afraid he left rather an impression when we met him as teenagers.”

 

“So you're saying his inability to remember a simple name...”

 

“Is actually a compliment, Gregory. Although it might get quite tiresome I imagine, you should always remember that it stems from the fact that my dear brother thinks that you are a real person deserving of a real and unique name.”

 

“Huh.” Greg sat back, suddenly seeing Sherlock in a completely new light yet again. Something still nagged at the back of his mind though and it had to do with the Holmes before him. “Well it's a pity he couldn't work out YOUR simple work-around solution, isn't it Mycroft?”

 

The small smile tugging at Mycroft's lips seemed genuine, the older Holmes neither surprised nor bothered that the inspector figured that little titbit out. “A pity indeed, Gregory.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You all felt that way when you first met someone sharing "YOUR" name.
> 
> Somewhere in my mind there's a list titled "Everyone is a Holmes" and who would be a better or more obvious candidate than Greg House?
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Dimar - thanks :)


End file.
